zombieland
by Marithah Cullen
Summary: 31 de Octubre, niños pidiendo dulces de casa en casa, todo era normal. Hasta que un extraño virus apareciera y convirtiera a las personas en zombies.¿Podrán Edward y Bella sobrevivir a este incidente?./mi primer fic. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: 31de Octubre**

_**Edward POV**_

31 de Octubre, Hallowen o el día de los muertos. Como se llame. En este día la gente se disfraza y va de casa en casa pidiendo golosinas, con la típica frase "Dulce o truco". Bueno eso para mi no existe, yo solo hago travesuras, y no son las simples travesuras que unos pocos hacen en esta fecha como tirar huevos a las ventanas o cubrir las casas con papel higiénico. No. Yo hago cosas peores y a la vez más divertidas.

Soy Edward Cullen, el chico problema del pequeño pueblo de Forks. Soy el más odiado por parte del jefe de policías Charlie Swan, ya que con solo 17 años he hecho alrededor de 500 travesuras. Mis padres murieron a causa de una enfermedad, cuando yo tenía tan solo 6 años de vida. Desde allí he tenido que apañármelas solo, sin reglas ni nada de eso. Y ahora estoy aquí con mi chaqueta de cuero negro subiéndome a mi bebé, mi Harley Davidson 883. Es mi tesoro más preciado junto a mi automóvil Aston Martin Vanquish. He podido tener todos estos lujos gracias a la herencia que me dejaron mis padres antes de morir, incluyendo su casa, aunque casa es quedarse corto, más bien es como una mansión.

Me subí a mi motocicleta pensando en que lugar podría comenzar. Mientras iba avanzando por las calles de Forks fijé mi vista a una casa en la que al parecer estaban celebrando un cumpleaños, habían muchos niños y niñas de 12 años más o menos disfrazados corriendo. Pero un par de niñas llamaron mi atención, su disfraz era muy original, de hecho eran disfraces que no se veían mucho. Una niña que al parecer era la pequeña que estaba de cumpleaños estaba vestida de una Gorgona, con una peluca de la que colgaban serpientes, una falda de tela color café, estaba abierta por un lado e iba desde la cintura hasta unos 5cm sobre la rodilla, y finalmente llevaba un pequeño peto de tela café que cubría todo desde el ombligo hacia arriba. La otra niña, quien se veía un poco más grande, ya que tenía su espalda levemente ensanchada y una altura increíble para alguien de su edad, iba vestida de un mafioso, con cicatrices dibujadas en su cara y su traje era igualito al de Michael Jackson en el video _Smooth Criminal_. Eran las únicas que veía corriendo, golpeando y tirándose al suelo jugando con niños, las demás niñas solo se limitaban a conversar o caminar. Me impresionó ver que la mayoría de aquellas niñas se preocupaban demasiado por su maquillaje.¿Cómo pueden hacer maquillarse tanto?,¡Son solo unas niñas!.

Seguí avanzando por la calle cuando vi una casa decorada de tal manera que era espeluznante. Tenía telarañas gigantes, sangre por todas partes, pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue un árbol, pero no uno cualquiera, si no que de ese árbol colgaban unos muñecos amarrados del cuello a una rama. Me acerqué y me fijé en sus rasgos. Realmente era aterrador, tenían camisones blancos manchados con sangre y cabello largo que le tapaba la mayoría de la cara.

Sentí curiosidad, así que con mi mano tomé una vara que estaba tirada y comencé a tocar un ojo de uno de los muñecos.

-¡Mierda!- grité asustado en el momento en que me di cuenta de que lo que creí que era un muñeco abrió los ojos y me miraba como si quisiera comerme. Me aleje rápidamente cuando empezó a gritar y lanzar mordiscos en mi dirección.

Me fijé dentro de la casa cuando sopló el viento las cortinas se corrieron revelando el interior de una habitación, la cual era de un color rosado y con posters de hombres musculosos en tanga pegados por todos lados. De inmediato caí en cuenta de que esta era la casa de Mike Newton. -_maldición- _decía una y otra vez en mi fuero interno.

Mike Newton es gay, un gay que se pasa la vida acosando a los chicos de la escuela- incluyéndome- a tratado de subirse a mi moto y también ha tratado de escabullirse en mi habitación. Este chico me tiene hasta la coronilla.

Decidí que lo mejor era irme de ese lugar, pero por el jardín trasero ya que la gente podría pensar mal si me ven saliendo de esa casa, ya que el sr. Acoso es muy conocido en el pequeño pueblo de Forks

Me fui por la parte trasera, pero al entrar quedé en shock. Vi a alguien, o más bien algo que se estaba comiendo el cuerpo de un cartero. Ahora todo tenía sentido, la sangre que había por toda la casa y los supuesto muñecos colgados en el árbol que trataban de morderme, y solo una palabra podía explicarlo todo _zombies._ Aún en estado de shock comencé a caminar de espaldas silenciosamente, o por lo menos lo era, hasta que pisé una rama, la cual se partió en dos y causando el ruido suficiente para que esa cosa se diera vuelta y clavara su vista en mi. En ese momento me di cuenta de que era Mike Newton, estaba cubierto de sangre, se me acercaba lenta y peligrosamente.

-Estoy jodido- decía caminando una vez más de espaldas.

Quizás solo sea un sueño. Quizás me había quedado dormido en casa. O quizás tuve un accidente cuando manejaba mi motocicleta, quedando inconciente. En fin cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar frente a esa cosa rara llamada Mike Newton que hace poco vi que estaba comiendo la carne de un cartero. En pocas palabras es un _zombi gay_.

Aquel _zombi gay _empezó a correr en mi dirección, pero en el momento justo en que iba a morderme logré agarrarlo por los hombros, así no me mordería. Desesperado busqué con la mirada algo para matarlo, o simplemente entretenerlo. De pronto clavé mi vista en una hacha que estaba apoyada en la pared con unos troncos de madera al lado. Inmediatamente empujé a el zombi, este cayó al suelo, dejando el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera coger el hacha. Cuando el hacha estaba entre mis manos el zombi yacía levantado y avanzando hacia mi. Luego de eso todo pasó muy rápido, el zombi corrió en mi dirección y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomé impulso y dirigí la punta del hacha hacia su cuello, cortándole la cabeza.

-Ahora si que no acosarás a nadie Newton- dije mirándolo por última vez y dirigiéndome a mi motocicleta.

Comencé a mirar las calles, todo era completamente diferente a como estaba antes. Ya no habían pequeños pidiendo dulces en las casas. Solo habían calles destrozadas, autos chocados y la gente corría por sus vidas, aunque algunos no corrían la misma suerte, ya que habían muchas personas tiradas por las calles, algunas alimentando a zombis, o simplemente estaban tirados convirtiéndose en zombis.

Definitivamente esto es una pesadilla, una pesadilla que aún está comenzando …


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El peor sueño y el ser más hermoso.**

_**Bella POV**_

-¡aaaah! - grité cuando el zombie de la película ''Amanecer de los muertos'' atravesó la puerta del baño con la cabeza.

-Bella ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto mi muy alarmado Charlie.

-nada es solo la película que me asusto- dije con un poco de vergüenza.

-pero entonces no la veas si te asusta tanto.

-es mi tradición ver este tipo de películas en Hallowen.

- como quieras- dijo rodando los ojos- debo irme a la estación, me llamaron diciendo que hay mocosos causando desastre, lo más seguro es que ese tal Edward Cullen este detrás de todo esto. ¡Hay, como lo odio!

-aún no entiendo por que lo odias tanto- dije interrogativamente.

-se pasa la vida atormentándome con sus bromas y desastres ¡Me saca de quicio!- solo pude rodar los ojos ante la respuesta por parte de mi padre.

-esta bien cuidare a mis hermanos, adiós.

-adiós- dicho esto se retiró.

Siempre es igual, Charlie debe irse por alguna emergencia, y como siempre echándole la culpa al pobre Edward Cullen. No se que tiene ese chico que mi padre lo odia tanto.

Soy Bella Swan, la perfecta hija del jefe de policías de 17 años. Detesto mi vida, no tengo amigos y solo por que en el instituto soy la chica nueva. Sin contar que tengo dos hermanos que no me dejan en paz, llamados Nicolás y Javier. Ambos tienen 10 años, y con eso ya es suficiente para hacerme la vida imposible con sus bromas de mal gusto. Aunque debo admitir que los quiero mucho, son lo único que tengo además de Charlie.

-odio mi vida- susurré tratando de ver otra vez la película.

De pronto un ruido se escuchó fuera, asustada tomé un bate de béisbol y me acerqué a la ventana. Pero cuando lo vi no pude hacer más que reír. Eran mis hermanos disfrazados de mounstros, colgados de los calzoncillos en el árbol junto a mi ventana. Bajé las escaleras dirigiéndome afuera.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ahí?-les pregunté a mis hermanos enarcando una ceja y cruzándome de brazos.

- nada- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-no podía no ser nada si quedaron allí colgados - respondí.

-esta bien, queríamos hacerte una broma asustándote, pero algo salió mal y nos resbalamos del tejado … así que quedamos colgados aquí- dijo Javier, a lo que yo solo pude rodar los ojos.

-bueno los bajaré- pero justo en el momento en que estiré los brazos para bajar a Nicolás algo, o más bien alguien se me tiró encima, haciendo que cayera y me golpeara la cabeza.

Lo último que pude percibir fue un golpe, unos gritos y una voz de terciopelo, luego me vi rodeada por la oscuridad.

No sabía en donde estaba, todo era oscuro y no podía ver nada. De pronto una luz se encendió, revelando una carretera, en la cual pasaba un automóvil_**, **_con una mujer llorando desconsoladamente mientras conducía. De pronto todo esto tenía sentido, esto ya lo había visto antes. -_No puede ser, no quiero ver esto. Debo despertar ¡DEBO DESPERTAR!_- decía una y otra vez con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y pequeños sollozos de escapaban de mi pecho. En ese momento pude ver como un camión chocaba el automóvil por el lado del conductor. No aguanté más, caí de rodillas al frío suelo, llorando y llorando, no podía detenerme. En ese automóvil estaba mi madre, acabo de ver la muerte de mi madre, otra vez …

La imagen del choque desapareció, todo se volvió negro nuevamente, pero el suelo era diferente, empezó a desaparecer, mientras caía al vacío.

-Bella despierta- escuché una voz lejana-¡Bella despierta!- se escuchó cada vez más cerca-¡Bella!-abrí los ojos rápidamente, con la respiración un poco agitada y viendo al ser más hermoso del mundo.

* * *

**_olah! como se los prometii, arreglé un poco el cap 2, no se como habrá quedado denme ustedes su opinión_**

**_una amiga me dio la idea hace muy poco, ya que regresé a clases, pues me mejoré._**

**_LAS QUIERO _**

**_BYE _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Una familia un tanto extraña**

_**Edward POV**_

Malditos zombies, han destruido a todo y se han comido a casi toda la gente del pueblo, pero eso no es lo peor, se han llevado mi moto. Esta vez si que se pasaron. Pero esto no queda así, haré lo posible para encontrar a mi bebé. Cueste lo que cueste encontraré mi moto, aunque sea lo último que haga …

Lo único que me queda es el hacha con el que había matado al molesto zombie gay de Mike Newton. Bueno, ahora lo que podría hacer es ir a buscar mi auto, pero estoy muy lejos y debo ir a pie. Bueno, correré el riesgo.

Caminé en dirección a mi casa. De pronto pasé cerca de una casa en donde había dos niños colgando de un árbol, una chica que ya estiraba los brazos para bajar a uno de ellos y un zombie que estaba a menos de un metro de ella. Sentí la necesidad de protegerla -algo raro en mi- corrí en su dirección como nunca lo había hecho. Cuando ya iba llegando a aquel lugar la chica cayó golpeándose la cabeza, por obra del zombie el cual le cayó encima. Me tiré encima de esa cosa, haciendo que le saliera de encima y quedando debajo de mí. Trató de morderme, pero se lo impedí, tomé el hacha y se la incrusté justo en medio de la frente.

Me levanté, dirigí la mirada al árbol en donde aún estaban los dos pequeños colgados, pero esta vez estaban aterrados. Me acerqué a ellos con una mirada de disculpa.

-Q-Qué era -dio un suspiro-¿Qué era esa cosa?- preguntó solo uno de los pequeños, ya que el otro no aguantó y se desmayó.

Suspiré, no sabiendo como explicarle-esa cosa es … un zombie- dije con dificultad.

-es broma ¿cierto?

- no sabes como me gustaría decir que lo es- el pequeño palideció, aún más que antes.

De pronto me acordé de la chica a la que había salvado. Me dirigí hacia ella para ver en que estado estaba. Cuando la vi quedé sorprendido, era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida.

-¡Hey!¿podrías dejar de babear por mi hermana y prestar atención a lo que te estoy diciendo?- el pequeño me sacó del trance en el que estaba, no me había dado cuenta de que he estado mirando a la chica mucho tiempo.

-lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

-que si me podrías bajar de este árbol … por favor

-claro- desaté el poco de ropa que estaba enganchado en la rama, lo tomé el brazo y lo dejé en el suelo.

-gracias- dijo el pequeño regalándome una sonrisa.

Asentí mientras me dirigía de nuevo hacia la chica-¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?- pregunté de pronto al pequeño.

-Isabella, pero no le gusta su nombre, así que nos obligó a todos a llamarla Bella- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa-¿Crees que esté bien?

-estará bien, el golpe no fue tan fuerte.

-¿La podrías cargar hasta adentro? es que se está poniendo helado acá afuera.

-de acuerdo- afirmé mientras me dirigía hacia ella y la sostuve entre mis brazos, era increíble lo liviana que era.

Comencé a avanzar a la puerta de la casa, mientras que el pequeño se adelantaba y abría la puerta. Cuando entré caminé hacia el sofá y me senté con ella en mi regazo. En el momento en que la miré, todo lo demás desapareció. Esta era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, es como un ángel-_Mi Ángel-_podría decir que me enamoré de ella en el instante en que la vi. Puede haber seguido viéndola por toda la eternidad, pero la voz del pequeño me saco de mi ensoñación.

-oye ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el pequeño

-Edward, ¿y tú?

-¿Edward?,¿eres Edward Cullen?- pregunto ignorando completamente mi pregunta anterior.

-¿Me conoces?- pregunté confuso.

-papá te odia profundamente.

-y … ¿Quién es tu papá?

-Charlie Swan- me paralicé de inmediato cuando oí ese nombre-hey ¿estas bien?

-solo por curiosidad … tu padre no esta en casa ¿cierto?-pregunté un poco asustado, por que estoy seguro que si me viera en su casa conversando con su hijo y además con su hija en mi regazo … definitivamente no dudaría en sacar su pistola y dispararme.

-no está, tuvo que ir a la comisaría por que había destrozos, y como siempre creyó que tú eras el responsable de todo- dijo con tranquilidad, haciendo que me relajara y diera un suspiro de alivio.

-es un alivio, por que …- no pude continuar, ya que el grito de un niño me interrumpió.

Me puse de pie inmediatamente, dejando a _mi ángel _acostada en el sillón y fui a la salida para ver que pasaba, entonces vi a un pequeño grupo de esas _cosas _dirigiéndose hacia el árbol en donde aún colgaba el niño que se había desmayado, lo había olvidado completamente. Así que decidí ayudarlo.

Caminé hacia el zombie que había matado con el hacha. Le puse uno de mis pies en el cuello y halé el hacha con fuerza, así saqué el hacha de su cabeza. Me di cuenta de que solo eran 3 zombies los que se dirigían al árbol.

-¡ha!, puedo con esto, será divertido- me dije a mi mismo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras corría en dirección a esas cosas y estampaba el hacha contra el cuello de uno de ellos, haciendo que la cabeza de este cayera al igual que su cuerpo.

Los zombies que quedaban se me acercaron tratando de morderme, pero intercepté a uno dándole una patada en el estómago. Cayó lejos. Me fijé en el otro que estaba tras de mi, me giré, provocando que yo quedara tras de el. Agarré el hacha firmemente y la dirigí al costado de su estomago cortándolo por la mitad y haciendo que cayeran en distintas partes. La mitad de arriba cayó en mitad de la calle, mientras que la parte de abajo cayó justo a mi lado.

-definitivamente estoy disfrutando esto- dije con una risa sombría y botando el hacha.

Fui hasta el chico que aún colgaba del árbol y lo bajé.

-EE … gracias … por … salvarme?- sonó más como una pregunta

-no hay de qué.

-¡Hey! ¿vas a dejar a esa cosa así?- preguntó asustado apuntando al zombie que había interceptado anteriormente y se estaba levantando.

-mmm … No. Espérame aquí- dije mientras corría dentro de la casa.

Pude ver a mi ángel siendo cuidada por su pequeño hermano.

-¡Hey! ¿No tienes algún machete o alguna otra cosa?- le pregunté al pequeño.

-Si. En el sótano hay un mazo*.

-OK- dije dirigiéndome al sótano lo más rápido que pude y agarrando el mazo.

Salí de la casa y vi al zombie que ya se había levantado dirigiéndose al pequeño. Caminé hacia el zombie lentamente planeando la forma en como matarlo. Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y una bombilla se encendió. Lo intercepté nuevamente y cayó boca abajo con brazos y piernas estirados. Tomé firmemente el mazo y lo estampé contra su brazo, destruyendo prácticamente sus huesos. Hice lo mismo con su otro brazo y con sus piernas, haciendo que diera grandes gritos de dolor.

Para acabar con tanto sufrimiento le aplasté la cabeza de igual forma que con sus extremidades y solté el arma.

Miré al pequeñito que miraba con cara de shock, pensaba que se iba a asustar o algo parecido, pero realmente me sorprendió.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- gritó levantando los brazos como en señal de victoria o algo parecido, mientras que yo solo me limité a reír.

Definitivamente esta pequeña familia cada vez me sorprendía más.

* * *

_**Hola! me extrañaron? lo siento me he demorado muchisimo, es que me faltaba terminar el cap pero no tenía tiempo, ya que en mi casa llegó mi abuelo e hizo problemas y blablabla... **_

_**cambiando de tema al parecer hago mejor los EdwardPOV que los BellaPOV... **_

_**Bueno actualizaré cuando pueda**_

_**byee! **_


End file.
